When You Wish Upon a Star
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: All his life, Killer had wished upon thousands of stars, looking for the Wishing Star. Will he eventually find it, and get what he's been wishing for almost all his life - a significant other? And will that person be the man he's been lusting after - Eustass Kidd?
1. Chapter 1

**Another KiddxKiller story? Even though I'm already working on a few others? GASP! I'm spoiling all of you guys! Well, anyways, here's a little something I whipped up in school, so I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Killer walked down the well-beaten trail that was hidden within the deep, dense forest. He watched out for roots sticking up out of the dirt that tried to trip him. The day was beautiful for a visit – the day was warm, the perfect day for any sort of outing. The breeze was cooling when it rustled against the leaves, making the sunlight dance on the ground, over the grass and flowers. The blonde found himself humming a soft tune as he walked down the slight hill – it was a tune that his mother always used to sing when he was younger.

Killer turned into a rather large clearing, the sunshine instantly warming him. He let a small smile settle on his lips as he walked through the soft grass. He walked between the tombstones, making sure not to step on the ground above anyone's resting place. As the blonde navigated his way to the very edge of the cemetery, beneath the old Weeping Willow tree, he stopped his humming.

A sculpted angel, with her wings outstretched, as she was playing a lyre stood on a pedestal. On the front of the pedestal were two names – the names of his mother and father.

"Hey, guys," he smiled, sitting in front of the grave markers, crossing his legs. Then, he looked up at the angel. "Is Evangeline keeping you safe?" The blonde could have sworn that the statue smiled and nodded at him. "Good. Thank you, Evangeline."

Killer began to tell the story he had rehearsed in his mind. He told all three of them about all of the things had changed in his life since his last visit, which was almost two weeks ago. He told them about his schooling and how well he was doing, his favourite teachers, the funny stories he had heard, his two badly-paying jobs, and he also told them about how much he missed them. Silently, the blonde wondered if he was insane for talking to his parents like this. But, he also knew that if he didn't, he would feel guilty and go crazy trying to keep everything inside.

After about an hour, Killer ran out of things to say. He stood and brushed dirt off of the back of his jeans. He said his goodbyes, promised that he would visit again soon, then started off. He walked back through the cemetery. He walked back up the pathway through the woods, stumbling once over a raise root. He walked back into the park where he used to play with his parents when he was younger. In the parking lot, he ran a hand through his blonde bangs, scratching his scalp gently. A small sigh left his lips, before he climbed onto his Harley. He tired his hair back with a hair tie, then put on his helmet. He started the engine and smiled at the familiar rumble of the bike. The blonde drove away towards his apartment in the border between the South residential area and the middle Grand Line.

As the blonde drove, he thought about what he refused to tell his parents, or even voice out loud. He was falling in love. And with his best friend, Eustass Kidd, no less.

* * *

**This came about, because I found my Disney CD and I was listening to 'When You Wish Upon A Star', so this was born. It was originally going to be a short story, but that was a rather big failure. And I don't know why, but there's always something bitter sweet in all of my stories. I don't mean for that to happen, but it just sort of does. Sorry ^-^' Anyways, please read and review! It'll make me so happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two for all of you loverlies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!****  
**

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

By the time that Killer made it back to his apartment building, he had decided that he was going to eventually tell his friend his feelings in any way he could think of. He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He clamored off of it, taking the keys with him. He walked into the building, climbing up the one flight of stairs that lead to his apartment. He quickly went to his apartment, unlocked the door, and slipped inside before Mrs. Hattera could find him and make him eat some strange new medicine that she had concocted.

Once inside, the blonde pulled the helmet off and fixed his bangs so that they hung in front of his multi-coloured eyes. He would never admit it, but he hated the fact that his eyes were so damned strange. He refused to show them to anyone – even Kidd. He walked over to his window and opened it to let the fresh air into the room. It was at that time he noticed the flicker of red hair down below.

"Kidd?" He called, smiling when the pale teen looked up at him.

"Hey! Come down here!" The other demanded. "Let's do something!"

"I just got home!" Killer protested, but he was already grabbing the extra helmet he kept just for Kidd. He shut the window, and Kidd knew that he had won. The redhead waited for a few moments as his friend came out of the building, smiling. He would never admit it, but Kidd felt his heart warm at that smile – he was the only one who got that pure smile.

"What are you doing here?" Killer asked when he sauntered close enough.

"I wanted to hang out. Izzat a crime?" the redhead asked, shoving his hands in the pocket of his zip-up hoodie.

"No," the tan boy smiled. "I suppose not. What do you want to do?"

"Dunno," Kidd replied, hopping on the Harley. He took the helmet that was offered to him, and stuffed his head inside. Killer seated himself in front of his friend, smiling softly when Kidd obediently wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"The movies?" he offered, sticking his keys in the ignition. "I got a few extra bucks from the grocery store today, and I hear there's a really gory one playing."

Kidd thought about it for a moment, but then sighed softly. "Actually, my mom wants to meet you."

Killer felt his stomach burble slightly. He had never been to Kidd's house before, he had never met Kidd's parents before, but he had heard stories about his mom. She sounded like a very caring woman. He vaguely wondered what Kidd's home was like, but he had refused to ask.

"Um…alright," the blonde replied, licking his lips. He started up the bike, and smiled when the redhead inched closer. Kidd always inched closer and closer as he drove, normally until they were almost flush against each other. But, the ride was normally never that long, and Killer liked to drive fast.

Killer pulled out of the parking lot, and went the direction that his friend pointed. It seemed that Kidd didn't fell like giving addresses, since he knew that the blonde didn't much care for them. He cared for directions, and that was all.

They drove for about thirty minutes, and after fifteen of those, Killer let out a gasp whenever Kidd finally pulled himself flush against his friend. The blonde loved the feeling of warmth that was surrounding him and seeping through his leather jacket – not that he would ever say that out loud.

By the time they made their way through all of the traffic, the sun was hanging low in the pink-ish sky. Killer was amazed to find himself in the South Blue – the rather wealthy neighborhood. Kidd lived here? Then why did he always insist at staying at the apartment? He slowed down as he drove through the residential streets; Killer was shocked as they arrived at the southern-most part of the South Blue. This was where the incredibly important, multi-billion dollar people lived.

"Pull in here," Kidd said, pointing to a large, Victorian-style house. Killer pulled into the driveway, and killed the engine. The both piled off of the bike, and the blonde almost whined at the loss of heat. Kidd pulled off his helmet, which made Killer laugh. The normally erect strands of hair were flattened due to the helmet. The blonde peeled his off as well.

"Shaddap!" The larger teen growled. "Your hair looks like hell, too!"

"It always does." Killer smiled as the redhead tried to fix his hair. "Here, let me help you." He rose to stand on his toes and ran his tanned fingers through the soft, red strands. Kidd put his hands on his friend's waist so he wouldn't lose his balance. After a few soft tugs, the hair stood up like it normally did.

"Thanks," he mumbled, letting go of Killer as he sank back down to the ground. "C'mon." He grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged him to the front door of the house. He nudged it open, and kicked off his shoes in the doorway. Killer followed suit.

When the blonde looked at the inside of the house, he felt very out of place. Everything was expensive. Everything was an antique, and the house smelled of history. Beautiful paintings hung on the walls, a mix of different furniture sets were set here and there, and the house felt very pleased.

"Mom? We're here!" Kidd called, shutting the door behind the two boys.

"Fantastic!" A voice sounded from the depths of the house.

"Get out of the kitchen!" The redhead bellowed, sighing. He tugged Killer through the lavish house, pulling him deeper into the house. He was lead through three rooms, and it seemed that each had its own theme – the dining room was old English, the living room was Chinese, but the kitchen was modern.

The counter tops were a dark-coloured granite, while all of the appliances were stainless steel. There was an open door that had light spilling out it next to the fridge. Killer saw that it lead to a large pantry that was rather well-stocked. He looked towards the stove to see a rather beautiful woman staring at both of the boys.

"Oh, hello, dear!" She smiled brightly. She had light blonde hair that was flung over her shoulders. Her eyes were the same shade of red that Kidd possessed in his irises, while her lips were painted the same colour. She was a little bit tanner than her son, but not by much. She was very beautiful.

Kidd stepped forward to wrap his arms around his mother's much smaller frame. "How many times do I haveta say it?" He asked, smiling softly down at her. "I'll do all the cooking. You need to stay out of the kitchen."

"I'm not as bad as you say I am," she chuckled.

"We've had to renovate this kitchen seven different times. And no offense, but that's six times too many," he reminded.

"Oh fine, Spoilsport," Mrs. Eustass stuck out her tongue playfully.

Killer watched the scene with a small smile on his lips. In a way, this woman reminded him of his own mother, when she was alive. A small ache thumped in his chest, but he refused to give it attention. After all, his mind was too busy trying to think of a way to make a great first impression.

Mrs. Eustass turned to spy the blonde standing in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. "Oh, you must be Killer!" She smiled. It was warming to the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled, and bowed slightly. Mrs. Eustass bounded over to him and wrapped him in a warm and tight hug. Killer tensed for a moment, before slowly hugging her back.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She cooed happily. "Kiddo's told me so much about you!" At this, Kidd's face matched his hair for a few moments. He turned towards the stove as Mrs. Eustass held Killer at arm's length, her hands on his shoulders. "I hope you're hungry."

"Um, actually I'm –"

"Staying for dinner, of course!" She interrupted. "Good!" The smile on her face was something that Killer could not refuse, even though he felt like he was taking advantage of both of them. Mrs. Eustass patted Killer on the head gently, before skipping out of the kitchen into the house.

The blonde walked over to Kidd, smiling softly.

"Sorry about her. Mom's a little…," Kidd trailed off.

"She's wonderful," Killer smiled. He rolled up the edge of his sleeves and looked up at his friend. "Need any help?"

"That'd be great," the redhead smiled, and then began getting different ingredients from the pantry and fridge.

**[-x-X-x-]**

An hour later, the duo had made pasta, garlic bread, and a tomato sauce. The entire house smelt delicious, and it made both of the teens stomach's growl in anticipation.

"I never knew that you could cook," Killer said, as Kidd handed him plates down from a cupboard.

"Not many people do," the pale teen pointed out.

Killer went into the dining room to set the table, as the redhead went to retrieve his mother. The blonde felt out of place in the rather quiet house. He couldn't even hear Kidd's footsteps.

Kidd searched the house, but found no trace of his mother. He walked back through the living room and spotted a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and felt his face heat up as he read the words hastily scribbled there. _'Kiddo, have fun!'_ A heart was drawn next to the words.

Quickly, he crumbled the paper and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans. He needed to quit telling his mother things – _personal things _– that he didn't want anyone to know.

The redhead walked into the dining room, letting out a sigh. "Damn."

"Is something the matter?" Killer asked, spinning on his heel to look at his friend.

"She left!" He sighed again, running a pale hand through his hair.

"Why?"

"I have no idea!" Kidd lied. Like hell he was going to tell Killer his true feelings towards the blonde.

"Does she do this often?"

"Not whenever we have company. But, then again, I've never had a friend over," Kidd replied. "Oh well. Let's eat anyways.

* * *

**See, I'm not totally heartless! I let Kidd have a family! Although no dad...we'll just pretend he's away on business a lot. Because, I have the feeling that if Kidd did have a father, he'd be a complete and total asshole. Anyways, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, please? I would be so grateful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made me actually get off of my lazy butt and update this chapter! It's...11:13 pm here, but I shall still upload! Thank you all so very very much! **

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

By the time that dinner was finished, the leftovers put away, and the dishes all washed, Mrs. Eustass still was nowhere to be found.

"It's getting really late," Kidd sighed, pacing back and forth in the living room. Killer was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed in that way that made the redhead lick his lips internally. He seemed very relaxed, which made Kidd rather pleased.

"I'm sure she's fine," the blonde replied. The larger teen flopped down onto the couch next to his friend, earning a groan from the old springs. Kidd settled into the couch, and leaned his head on Killer's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably."

"I should probably get going," the blonde replied. Internally, Kidd felt a pang in his chest.

"You don't have to," he replied. Killer knew what he really meant – _Don't leave me alone._

"You sure?" the blonde asked, which he knew his friend would take it as _Where am I sleeping?_ Kidd responded with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, then stood. Killer followed suit with a similar smile on his face. "This way," he said, leading the way up the stairs.

Upstairs was just as lavish as the first floor. The carpet was plush, and it seemed that the long hallway was Indian themed. A few doors were open, and Killer caught what was inside them as they passed. They walked past a study full of books, a bathroom, a room with a television and a few gaming systems in it, then the rest of the doors were shut. They reached the end of the hall, where Kidd pushed open the door. He flicked on the lights, and stepped inside.

The room was just like the rest of the house – filled with expensive things that Killer was afraid to break. Yet, the room was so Kidd. The large King-sized bed was unmade, clothes were strewn about the floor, and bits of metal cluttered the desk that sat in the corner. The entire room was comforting to the blonde.

"Your house is really nice," the smaller male said softly.

"It gets really lonely sometimes, with Mom working a lot," Kidd sighed, then flopped onto his bed. He lay down, and covered his eyes with a pale arm. Killer watched this with a small smile. Then, he walked over to the window to stare up at the nighttime sky. He noticed that Kidd's room over-looked the back yard, and the porch roof was right beneath the window.

"Hey, you wanna go on the roof?"

"What?" The redhead sat up, and stared at his friend.

"Come with me," Killer smiled, prying the window open. He hopped out of the window before peering back at Kidd and holding out his hand. The pale teen stood and padded over to the window. He took Killer's hand, and hopped out onto the roof with his friend.

Killer walked out a ways onto the roof before sitting down with his legs crossed. He stared up at the stars, a serene smile on his face. Kidd couldn't help but watch the blonde for a few moments before sitting down next to him. They both stared at the skies in a peaceful silence for a while.

"My dad used to take me on the roof of our house to stargaze," Killer said suddenly. The pale teen stared at the blonde in shock – Killer had never spoken about his family or his past before. Kidd had just figured that he was a foster child or that his parents had disowned him.

"Really?" Kidd asked, scooting closer to the other.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded.

"…Tell me more?"

"…Papa and I would come out every night we could. We'd stay out until Momma called us to get into the house before we froze. Every night, we'd look for the Wishing Star."

"What's a Wishing Star?" Kidd asked softly, gently pushing the subject.

"Papa said that it was a magic star in the sky. No one knows which one it is, but if you can find it and wish on it, your wish'll come true," Killer explained to his friend. He leaned his head against the pale arm, sighing softly. "Silly huh? Papa said that he had found it once, and that's how he got Momma."

"And what do you wish for?" The redhead asked, snaking his arm around the others shoulder to hold him closer.

"Nothing important."

Kidd smiled softly, and pulled Killer into his lap, earning a small squeak from the smaller man.

"C'mon, tell me," he smiled, nuzzling into the unruly blonde hair and inhaling deeply.

"You'll laugh."

"I swear on my life that I will not."

After a few moments of hesitation, Killer sighed, and leaned against the strong chest. "Okay, fine. I've always wished for someone special, like Papa did. He ended up finding Mom, so I figured that I could do it, too."

"That's a good wish," Kidd whispered softly. "Being alone is terrible."

"Yeah." Mentally, Killer picked out a star and mumbled under his breath. He silently wished for Kidd to be the answer to all of the wishes he made, even though he knew it was hopeless.

"Will you teach me?"

"What?"

"Will you teach me how to wish on a star? I've never done it before," Kidd asked, feeling a little embarrassed. He looked up at the sky, trying to hide the blush from his friend.

"Sure," Killer smiled, and then peered up at the sky. "You just look up at the sky, pick a star, then make a wish."

"Any star?"

"Any one you want," the blonde said, and looked up at the sky.

"Okay," Kidd said, and the pointed at one with a black-painted nail. "That one! And my wish is…I know!" He grinned, and gave Killer a small squeeze. "I want to meet your parents."

"W-w-what?" The blonde sputtered, pushing against Kidd's chest, so that he could look at him. "Are you insane?"

"What?" Kidd asked. "Please? Can I?" He began gnawing on the inside corner of his mouth, which was his way of pouting.

"Uh…well…I dunno…" The truth was, the smaller male didn't want Kidd to know how alone he was in this world.

"Please?" Kidd asked again, his eyes pleading.

"Fine. Tomorrow, though. Okay?"

"Okay," the redhead smiled. "Let's go back inside."

The duo climbed back into the house from the window, where Kidd fished out a pair of sweat pants for his friend.

"Here," he said, tossing them at Killer's head.

"Thanks," he replied, then walked to the bathroom.

Kidd changed into his PJ bottoms, and then climbed into his bed. When Killer came back, the blonde smiled at the lounging Kidd.

"I'll go crash on the couch," the blonde said softly, turning to go down stairs.

"No way!" the redhead said before he could stop himself. He felt his face heat up as Killer peered back into the room.

"Why?"

"That couch is terrible. I wouldn't sleep on it," Kidd said, internally congratulating himself on the smooth lie.

"Where should I sleep, then?" Killer grinned, leaning against the doorway.

"With me," the pale teen replied, and felt his heart speed up whenever Killer actually walked over to the bed.

"Alright," the blonde said, keeping his face calm. Internally, he was doing a happy dance. Killer climbed into the bed, and turned his back to Kidd to keep himself calm.

"Night." Kidd switched off the lamp on his bedside table, which turned off all of the lights in the room.

"Cool trick," Killer mumbled, and snuggled into the pillow beneath him. He deeply inhaled the musky scent that was Kidd. It lulled him into sleep almost immediately.

The redhead looked at his friend's sleeping form in the darkness. He smiled softly as he heard the blonde's deep, even breathing. Slowly, as to not wake him, Kidd inched closer to Killer. When he was close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from the blonde, he felt pleased enough to fall asleep as well.

* * *

**I sort of modeled Killer's parents off of my own, only mine are both alive and well. But, I figure that if I make his parents dead, they better have left him with some damned good memories. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll all tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the last chapter of my failed attempt at a short story! Sorry about my headcannon with Killer's eyes. But, I think it's be cool if I was right. Hell, I just wanna know what he looks like without his mask on!  
**

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

When Killer woke up, he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt warm, pleased, and utterly relaxed. He heard a deep breathing, which caused the blonde to open his multi-coloured eyes to the light.

"Whoa."

Killer looked down to his right to see Kidd. He actually _saw _Kidd – without his bangs hiding his eyes. His eyes widened, but he covered them with his hand so that the redhead couldn't see his defect.

"Hey, let me look," Kidd said, removing the hand. The blonde didn't put up much resistance, but he didn't look at the pale man. He hated his eyes. The right one was neon orange while the other one was the most beautiful crystalline blue that Kidd had ever seen. "Your eyes are…"

"Disturbingly strange?" Killer offered.

"Beautiful." The word slipped out of the redhead's mouth before he could catch it. The comment made the tanned teen's face heat up with a wonderful pink blush. In Kidd's opinion, it looked wonderful there. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to places that it shouldn't be going right then, as it would cause…_issues_.

"…Really?" the blonde asked, finally looking at Kidd.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything so amazing," he replied, smiling softly.

"T-thanks."

"Is that why you always keep your eyes covered?"

"Yeah. People stare," Killer replied, then rolled out of bed. He walked down the hall, and Kidd noticed that he was a bit wobbly. That made the redhead chuckle, but he didn't follow. Instead, he lay back down and decided on either to fall back asleep, or make breakfast. The growl of his stomach decided for him.

Climbing out of bed, he walked down the hall, and felt his mind wander when he heard the shower running. Quickly, the redhead practically ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He needed to busy his hands. Omelets, he decided. With cheese, bacon, and sausage. Yes, that sounded good.

He pulled the eggs and cheese out of the fridge, while getting the bacon and sausage from the freezer. He quickly whipped up the eggs, defrosted the meats, and began cooking breakfast.

Killer finished with his shower, then dried off. He pulled on his jeans, and then padded down the stairs, following his nose to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Kidd was cooking. The idea of the redhead being a cute little housewife made the blonde chuckle to himself.

"I hope you're hungry," Kidd said when he heard the deep chuckle that belonged to his friend.

"Starved." He smiled, sauntering into the kitchen. The redhead handed him a plate with a fork and a steaming omelet in the middle of it. "Thanks." Killer leaned against the counter, eating the delicious food happily. Kidd turned away to eat his omelet without staring at Killer, and the duo ate in silence.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were in the sink, both of the teens dressed for the day.

"I can't believe you wanna meet my parents," Killer said as he pulled on his leather jacket. He shoved his hands in his pockets to find the Harley keys.

"Why not? You just met mine," Kidd said, tugging on his boots and covering the tops with his dark jeans. He pulled on his black hoodie and smiled.

"Point taken," the blonde said, walking towards the door. "C'mon."

"Coming!" Kidd smiled, as they walked out the door. Kidd made sure that he had his house key in his pocket before locking and closing the door. They both put on the helmets as they walked down the driveway in the mid-morning light.

Both teens climbed onto the bike, which Killer started, then began driving to the East Blue. The blonde smiled as Kidd almost immediately pressed himself into his friend. As they maneuvered through the morning traffic, Killer began wondering if Kidd would think he was crazy. What if Kidd never wanted to see him again? The thought made Killer drive a little faster as the tension burbled in his stomach. That caused the redhead to wrap his arms a little tighter around his friend's waist.

By the time that they had arrived at the park, the sun was high in the sky. Killer pulled into a parking space, and shut the machine off. He slid off of the bike with Kidd following suit. The blonde pulled the keys out of the ignition, took off his helmet, and fixed his hair in one of the mirrors.

Kidd thought that this was odd, but he didn't say anything. After all, Killer probably put his parents on a higher standard that everyone else, so he couldn't afford to disappoint them.

"Ready?" He asked, after Kidd had pulled his helmet off and shook his head so that his hair looked like it normally did.

"Yeah," the redhead grinned.

"Follow me," Killer said, and began walking through the park. Kidd followed, keeping in step with the tanned teen. He noticed that they went from the public park to a thick forest. He didn't say anything, but tripped over a few roots along the way. Killer chuckled softly but caught the taller male each time. "Watch your step here," he said as the blonde stepped over a rather large root. Kidd jumped over the tree, and raised a non-existent eyebrow as Killer stepped into a rather large clearing.

Everything was still dewy, so the grave stones shimmered slightly in the sun.

"Ki-"

"You said you wanted to meet my parents, right?" The blonde asked, taking the redhead's wrist. He dragged him through the rows of tombstones, eyes staring at the ground. He led Kidd to the Weeping Willow tree which his parents and Evangeline rested under.

They stopped in front of the angel statue, where Killer hung his head slightly. He sat down, and gently tugged the larger teen down to join him.

"Mom, Dad, Evangeline," the blonde said softly. "This is Kidd. The one that I've told you about."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Kidd let the information sink in. He stared at the pedestal with the names of Killer's parents carved in them. Then, he looked up at the angel playing the lyre in the shade of the willow tree. Softly, he placed his hand on Killer's, which was fisting the grass in tension. He rubbed soothing circles in the back of the tanned hand, and then wrapped a strong arm around the other teen and pulled him close.

"Hello," he whispered softly. "I'm Eustass Kidd. It's nice to meet you all."

Killer felt himself stop breathing for a few moments. Was Kidd…actually talking to his parents and their guardian angel? Was this for real? Then, Kidd began to really start talking.

"Mr. Killer, I was hoping to ask you for something when I met you." He leaned his head on top of Killer's, and gently ran his fingers up and down the smaller teen's arm. "I was hoping to ask for your permission to ask your son on a date, but I guess I won't get a solid answer, huh?"

Killer pulled away to stare in disbelief.

"K-Kidd?"

"I think it'd be okay with them, right?" He asked, giving that disarming, cocky grin that Killer loved so much. "As long as it's okay with you, too."

The blonde couldn't help it. He launched himself at Kidd, pressing his lips to the purple painted ones, lacing his fingers through the red locks. The pale teen gently kissed back, holding his friend close to him. They pulled away from each other, Killer's lips lightly purple from the lipstick.

"It's more than okay with me," the blonde smiled, a slight blush on his face.

"Well, good. That means I found the Wishing Star," Kidd chuckled, pulling Killer back into another kiss.

* * *

**The end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Nothing too spectacular, but I had fun writing it and ignoring all of my teachers and my idiotic peers for the day. ^_^ Pretty pretty please, with some KiddxKiller on top, will you all review and tell me what you guys think? That's be fantastical of all of you, and I'd love you all very much for it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
